legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Norman Osborn/Green Goblin/Iron Patriot
Description Norman Osborn is one of the biggest assholes and possibly the most evil villain of all of Marvel. He's done many terrible things, but not close as other big time villains in the Multi-Universe. He is imprisoned in an asylum after the avengers defeated him and his dark avengers group, but not until his prison was being underattack by The Murderistic League group which consisted of being led by commanders Aldrich Killian and John White were sent by their master Johan Liebert to help make Norman Osborn have an early release from his confinement. The two teams had consisted of the infiltration team which had Hunk, Rosso The Crimson, Berserker Predator, and Firebrand with Killian leading them for sabotage and rescue missions. The second group is the diversion team Slur, Thanatos, Janemba, Marx, and Abrakadaver led by John White to hold off against any reinforcements sent by S.H.I.E.L.D. . By the time S.H.I.E,L.D. had arrive their prisoner had escaped with the extremis virus implanted by Aldrich Killian into the security system that left it defenseless and erased all evidence of The Murderistic Leagues existence recorded into their security system. Upon arriving back to the lair, Norman Osborn asks "Who is the man in charge here? I demand to know, why the hell, I was brought here?!" He had an answer when a shadow came out revealing himself as Johan Liebert as the man speaks to the confused psychopath. "That would be me, my friend. You see, I have great use for your talents and would be a great honor, if you joined us, The Murderistic League, a group that acts on violent impulse to kill every sentient lifeform upon the Multi-Universe, so we would become the dominant evil villain group and the very last one left." Norman Osborn grinned evily as he laughed insanely like his Green Goblin side, only ceasing when he stops his celebration and says in agreement to joining him. "We'll be throwing one hell of a blood shedded party with this kind of team!" As Norman carries on Johan Liebert's evil plans, his mind will start being trapped between light (The Iron Patriot) and darkness (The Green Goblin). He will be struggling between these two personalities and whoever becomes the most dominant one stays forever on either the side of good or evil. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. greengoblin_portrait_commission_by_thuddleston-d5gz6qn.jpg Green-Goblin-sideshow-e.jpg greengoblin9.jpg|Green Goblin shooting an electro energy blast out of his purple gloves. greengoblin29.jpg|Green Goblin shooting a small electro energy blast from his finger. greengoblin2.gif greengoblin3.jpg greengoblin4.jpg greengoblin5.gif greengoblin6.gif|Green Goblin throwing a smoke bomb or a hallucination bomb to provide cover for his comrades or blind the enemy enough for him and the others to escape. greengoblin7.jpg greengoblin8.gif greengoblin10.jpg|Green Goblin's fist glows with electro energy to fire them out as projectiles against his enemy. greengoblin11.jpg greengoblin12.jpg greengoblin13.jpg|Green Goblin looks at someone threateningly, eye to eye. greengoblin15.jpg|Green Goblin looks at someone threateningly, eye to eye. 2 greengoblin16.jpg|Green Goblin holding onto someone before parting aways with them and letting go to drop them down high from the air or rooftops to make sure their bodies go splat and crunch. greengoblin17.jpg|Norman Osborn going insane as the Green Goblin personality takes him over. greengoblin18.jpg|Green Goblin lifts his opponents arms up and continues bending and bringing them down to break them apart. greengoblin19.jpg|Green Goblin chatting with the The Murderistic League members. greengoblin20.jpg greengoblin21.jpg|Green Goblin holding onto a device, Johan Liebert gave him. greengoblin22.jpg|Green Goblin firing electro energy blasts from both of his gloved hands. greengoblin23.jpg|Green Goblin building something for The Murderistic League. greengoblin24.jpg greengoblin25.jpg|Green Goblin holding someone hostage. greengoblin30.jpg|If the Green Goblin were to somehow fail in battle, he would sometimes get the last laugh, by secretly remote controlling to bring his goblin glider that he rides upon to impale onto his opponent by surprise to injure or kill. greengoblin31.jpg|Green Goblin throwing razorbats and his goblin explosion pumpkin bombs at groups of enemies. greengoblin32.jpg|Green Goblin fires his electro blast with his two hands together. greengoblin33.jpg|Green Goblin holding a laser pistol in his hand and firing a electro energy finger blast. greengoblin35.jpg|Green Goblin's goblin glider surprise attacks his enemy impaling them with its blades. greengoblin36.jpg|Green Goblin creates a smokescreen from his glider to blind his enemy to escape from them. greengoblin37.jpg|Green Goblin burns his enemy with a rocket firing burst from the rear of his goblin glider. GreenGoblin38.jpg|Green Goblin reveals the spiral skewer drill weapon, hiddened infront of his goblin glider. greengoblin39.jpg|Asphyxiation Bomb is a grenade that the Green Goblin throws in shape of a ghost. It can form an air-tight gas around them to make his enemies pass out from lack of oxygen, making it easier to capture them. greengoblin40.png|Green Goblin fighting in hand to hand combat. greengoblin41.png|Green Goblin bombing down groups of enemies. greengoblin42.png|Green Goblin staring at his enemies with a bloodthristy look on his face. NormanOsborn2.jpg|Norman Osborn fighting without his Green Goblin costume. NormanOsborn1.jpg|Norman Osborn using a machine gun to shoot at an enemy. normanosborn4.jpg|Norman Osborn with a laser rifle. normanosborn5.png|Norman Osborns pissed off look. normanosborn6.jpg normanosborn7.jpg|Norman Osborn rising up from his injuries thanks to his healing factor that regenerates some parts of his body. normanosborn8.jpg normanosborn10.jpg|Norman Osborn's sanity being succumbed to his darker Green Goblin personality. normanosborn11.jpg|Norman Osborn proposing a toast to victory with The Murderistic League members. normanosborn12.jpg normanosborn13.png normanosborn14.png|Norman Osborn holding a pistol in his hand. ironpatriot2.png|Iron Patriot. The good and heroic side of Norman Osborn wears this iroman suit costume. ironpatriot.jpg|Iron Patriot/Good Side of Norman Osborn 1 ironpatriot3.jpg|Iron Patriot/Good Side of Norman Osborn 2 ironpatriot4.jpg|Iron Patriot/Good Side of Norman Osborn 3 ironpatriot5.jpg|Iron Patriot/Good Side of Norman Osborn 4 ironpatriot6.jpg|Iron Patriot/Good Side of Norman Osborn 5 ironpatriot7.png|Iron Patriot/Good Side of Norman Osborn 6 ironpatriot8.jpg|Iron Patriot/Good Side of Norman Osborn 8 ironpatriot9.jpg|Norman Osborn firing repulsor beams in his Iron Patriot suit Category:The Murderisitc League Members Category:Complete Monsters Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Mass Murderers Category:Masked Characters Category:Villains Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Provoker Category:Sadists Category:Characters hailing from the Marvel Universe Category:Scientists Category:Sociopaths Category:Hypocrites Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Master Manipulator Category:Charismatic villain Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Mutants Category:Tricksters Category:Fearmongers Category:Psychopath Category:Egomaniacs Category:Neutral Evil Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Abusers Category:Torturers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Slanderers Category:Blackmailers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Characters Category:Rich Villains Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Archenemies Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Flyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Business Villains Category:Regenerators Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Father of Hero Category:Red Heads Category:Theives Category:Kidnappers Category:Vigilante Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Characters with Multiple Personality Disorder Category:Major Members of The Murderisitc League Category:Gloved Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Explosives Wielder Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Unscrupulous Businessmen Category:Anti Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Tragic Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Child Abusers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Evil Genius Category:Social Darwinist Category:Mentors Category:Humans with Superhuman strength Category:Misogynists Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Villains with Good Publicity Category:Racists Category:Xenophobes Category:Child Murderer Category:Bombers Category:Mastermind Category:Crime Bosses Category:Jerks Category:Characters who try to/or do kill their own offspring Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Extortionists Category:Conspirators Category:Fascists Category:The Heavy Category:God Wannabe Category:Incriminators Category:Eco-Villains Category:Extremists Category:Karma Houdini Category:Lawful Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Paranoid Characters Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Sociopathic Hero Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Magic Users Category:Murderers Category:Royalty Category:Characters with Superhuman strength